


Real Teeth, Fake Vampire

by WritingBAMF



Series: BoKuro's Domestic Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, and imagine the plot, ans close your eyes, bokuroo - Freeform, theres plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBAMF/pseuds/WritingBAMF
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo decide to dress up as Vampires, Bokuto makes a very interesting discovery......"Bro, where'd you get those fake teeth? Mine suck!" Bokuto whines, taking the plastic set out of his mouth."What do you mean, fake teeth?" Kuroo squints his eyes at him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BoKuro's Domestic Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146449
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Real Teeth, Fake Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! I'm back at it again with writing Bokuroo smuuuutt!!  
> You can check my Twitter here:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingBamf)  
> My amazing amazing friend is going to try and make some art for my stories this week, check out her Twitter!!  
> [Abo's Twitter](https://twitter.com/abo_gadro)

"What are you going to dress up as for Kenma's birthday party?" Koutaro asks Tetsuro one day while rewatching one of his matches.

"I still can't believe Chibi-Chan convinced Kenma of that."

"It kinda makes sense, though; it's the middle of October." 

"Still."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being jealous." Koutaro laughs. "What are you dressing as?" He lies down on top of Tetsuro's thighs.

"We," He emphasizes, and Koutaro's eyes shine. "Are dressing up as vampires." He grins.

"Dope." Koutaro smiles back. "I think I have some fake teeth somewhere!" He gets up in a rush and walks towards the bedroom.

"I thought you wanted to watch your quick!" Tetsuro shouts from the couch while on-screen Koutaro hits the ball at precisely the right time, a second after Atsumu Miya sets the ball perfectly for him. "It's almost as fast as Shouyo's." 

"I woof feef offenfed, but that Fibi-Fan moofs like lifening." He comes back with a cheap set of fake vampire teeth. Tetsuro barks out a laugh.

"You look ridiculous." He says as Koutaro sits down beside him, smiling, not able to close his mouth. "It's still a mystery to me why I understood all that." 

"I lof you," Koutaro nuzzles his head under Tetsuro's chin.

"I love you too," He purrs.

It's a few hours before Kenma's party, and they are both getting ready for the party. Black suits, white shirts, and red capes that Tetsuro got somewhere.

"I think I'm getting fat." Koutaro stretched his arms. "This doesn't fit as nice as it used to."

"You're all muscle, Bo." Tetsuro points a finger at his chest. "You're just buff."

"Do you like buff?" Koutaro is way too close, and he smells way too good and looks way too delicious. Tetsuro can't think straight; instead of thinking, he groans and puts his arms over Koutaro's shoulders.

"I do."

"How much?" Koutaro is now mouthing at Tetsuro's neck.

"Way too much." He moans when Koutaro sucks. "Enough that if we don't stop, Kenma will kill us for being late."

"True." He whispers, and let's go. "Let me get my teeth! Do you have yours?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up!"

A few drinks later, they find themselves talking in the kitchen Kenma shares with his three kittens, who are nowhere to be seen. They see Tobio and Shouyo, wearing matching costumes of a carrot and ranch dressing. Tetsuro asks Shouyo how he managed that. Shouyo shrugs and laughs.

"It was his idea!" He drags Tobio to the conversation. "Tell them it was your idea!" 

"What was, dumbass?" 

"The costumes!" 

"I mean, you already do look like a carrot." He shrugs. Koutaro barks a laugh behind him. 

"Hey!" Atsumu walks towards them and puts an arm around Shouyo's shoulders. "You are the cutest carrot." He kisses his temple. 

"Do you think I look like a carrot too?!" Shouyo seems offended.

"A cute one," Atsumu says, and Tobio snickers a laugh.

"Where's Samu?" Shouyo tries to change the subject.

"Over there pouring some drinks, want anything?" He asks the whole bunch of them. 

"We're good," Tetsuro says, showing his drink. 

"I'll go with you," Tobio mumbles and follows after the couple.

It's after Kenma blows the candles and they cut the cake that Koutaro feels slightly dizzy. He is content listening to Tetsuro go about his work when he notices his canines. 

"Bro, where'd you get those fake teeth? Mine suck!" Bokuto whines, taking the plastic set out of his mouth.

"What do you mean, fake teeth?" Kuroo squints his eyes at him.

"Well, your vampire teeth!" Bokuto shows them to his boyfriend.

"I'm not wearing those. Those are for losers." He smirks.

"Where'd you get them." Bokuto frowns, takes Kuroo by the back of his neck with one hand, and examines his mouth with the other. His breath smells like alcohol and mint from the mojito he was drinking. He touches Kuroo's canines and tries to yank them out with his finger. "Holy shit! They're real!" 

"I told you so!" Kuroo slaps Bokuto's hand off his mouth. "Now quit this."

Koutaro stays quiet for a while. It's weird for him to be this silent, so Tetsuro knows something's going on in his mind.

"I can hear gears turning. What's going on?"

"I think I have teeth, kink." Koutaro breathes out.

"How have we been dating for years, and you never noticed this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's character development."

As soon as Tetsuro crosses the door to their apartment, his lips are attacked by a pair of very well known ones. Hands are rummaging through his entire torso and back. They both try to take their shoes off without separating.

"Take this off," Koutaro says, pulling at his cape. He laughs.

"Chill, baby." He pushes Koutaro away lightly. "Give me a sec." He tugs on the string that ties the cape on his neck, and it falls to his feet.

"That was so hot." He fumbles with the string on his own cape. "Let me try." He pokes his tongue out in concentration as his fingers try to untie the knot. "How'd you do it?!" 

"Here, let me help." Koutaro sighs and puts his hands down. Tetsuro puts his mouth to his neck and pulls on the knot with his teeth. Grins at him at the end. Koutaro feels his legs tremble, and a very well known heat grow at the bottom of his torso. He groans.

"I'm so lucky." He groans when Tetsuro starts undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Why did I get so lucky?" Tetsuro laughs right at Koutaro's exposed chest. He can feel his breathing on his skin.

"Because you're hot." He licks Koutaro once he's undone all the buttons, all the way from his happy trail to his clavicles. He puts his mouth, teeth open wide, on his throat gently. Koutaro's blabbering is a mess of yes yes yes Tetsu yes, bite me. Tetsuro takes his head away from his neck.

"Please," Koutaro moans.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He whispers in Koutaro's ears. He takes his earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it. Koutaro's hands are fists around Tetsuro's shirt, it's always been easy for Tetsuro to work him up. Koutaro has the stamina of a pro athlete and the libido of a nineteen-year-old. At least a nineteen years old Tetsuro. 

"I don't mind, please." He whines. "I want to know how they feel." 

Tetsuro kisses him in the mouth to shut him up. He knows his canines are lethal. Kenma always told him so. Whenever they ate meat, he chewed food down almost twice as fast as his friends. He was traumatized when he was kissing a date in his first year of High School, and he bit down on their bottom lip hard. Fifteen-year-old him thought it was hot, he'd seen it in movies. And it was fine until he tasted blood and the other person was in tears. Kenma laughed at him for weeks, but he vowed never to bite anyone ever again, no matter how turned on he was. There was a limit to his behavior, and his trauma was stronger than his self-control. 

He kisses Koutaro with force, trying to make him swallow his words of encouragement. 

"Bedroom." He says, and Koutaro nods before kissing him again. He is thrown into the bed as soon as the back of his knees hit the mattress. Koutaro climbs on top of him, grinding his hips into Tetsuro's. 

"I want you," Koutaro says, kissing Tetsuro's neck. "Inside me." Tetsuro nods and starts to undo Koutaro's pants. He pushes them down to his knees, alongside his briefs. Koutaro kicks the remaining off. "Take these off," Koutaro whines and tries to undo the button on Tetsuro's pants with impatient hands. Tetsuro helps him, and soon they're both naked, entangled in each other. 

Tetsuro takes the lub from the drawer and throws it on the bed. He stretches his hand again to grab a condom, but a firm hand stops him. 

"Don't" Koutaro breathes out.

"I don't want to clean up afterward." He whines.

"I'll do it." Tetsuro rolls his eyes. He knows that's a lie. But he leaves the condom right where it is. "How do you want me?" 

"I love it when you ask that." Tetsuro grins and climbs on top of Koutaro. "Don't worry about it, I'm feeling like giving today."

"I love days like this." Koutaro puts his head down on the pillow and sighs.

Tetsuro loves his life at moments like that. He's always been the giving type in sex. He likes being in charge. Koutaro is the type to enjoy everything Tetsuro is willing to give and do. It's always a great exchange, Koutaro's moans rile Tetsuro up even more than his touch.

He kisses his neck with an open mouth and leaves a trail of saliva from his neck to his perked up nipples, and sucks once, twice. He nibbles on it with his teeth, earning a moan from Koutaro that he feels down at his crotch. 

"I'm like hyper-aware of your teeth, they're so hot."

"They," Tetsuro talks between kisses, going down Koutaro's chiseled abs. "Are" He nibbles Koutaro's side, careful not to harm him. "Dangerous."

"I" Koutaro gasps. "Don't" He talks through his breathing. "Care."

Tetsuro ignores him and continues to move lower slowly, savoring every centimeter of Koutaro's skin. He reaches hit crotch and decides against touching it. Instead, he takes one of Koutaro's legs and puts it on his shoulder. He grabs the lub and squirts it on his fingers. 

He teases Koutaro's entrance with cold gel as he draws circles on his leg with his other hand. 

"Don't be a tease!" Koutaro moans, and Tetsuro puts the tip of his finger inside him, slowly. He circles it and drags it in and out of him, putting it in deeper with every thrust. 

He kisses Koutaro's thigh when he starts inserting a second finger, as slowly as he did with the first. Koutaro's breathing was rapidly increasing speed and shortness. Small whines and moans come out of his mouth by the thousands. Tetsuro feels his own erection growing harder and harder with every sound that comes from his boyfriend's mouth. 

He starts scissoring his fingers to stretch Koutaro's hole enough for a third finger. He is careful as he nibbles the soft skin of Koutaro's inside thigh with his teeth. Every time they grazed him, he moaned louder. 

"Please, please, yes, please, do it" He speaks fast in between short breaths and whines—droplets of sweat emerging from the pores in his forehead.

Tetsuro curls his fingers in a way he knows will drive his boyfriend insane, and it does. He's been discovering and experimenting with this same body since their last year of High School, and it's been a while. Koutaro's walls come undone, and the small moans turn into yelling and loud cries. He's never been a quiet person. It's almost 3 am, and Tetsuro will feel bad for his neighbors, tomorrow maybe. 

He keeps mouthing at his skin as he puts in his third finger, and Koutaro is a mess, but Tetsuro knows he is a long way from orgasm yet. He keeps spreading and curling his fingers around Koutaro's hole, making him loosen up as much as he can before entering him. 

"I'm ready." Koutaro moans, grabbing Tetsuro's hand and pulling it out of him. He cries at the emptiness. 

"Be patient!" Tetsuro scolds but wipes his hand on the sheets. He's going to have to clean them later anyway. 

His cock is already dripping pre-cum when he grabs the lub again and pours some on himself. He spreads it slowly, not getting too worked up. He holds both of Koutaro's legs and puts them on his shoulders. He lines himself up with Koutaro's entrance and teases him with the tip on him.

"Are you ready?" He breaths, knowing and hoping Koutaro will nod. He does. 

Tetsuro enters him slowly, slower than he has in a while. Koutaro's whines fuel him. He pauses for a short time once his whole length is inside him. He kisses Koutaro's chest all the way up, reaching his neck again, and he mouths at it. 

"Bite me!" Koutaro holds his head and keeps it on his neck.

Tetsuro shifts his angle in his next thrust as he sucks on Koutaro's neck, careful not to sink his teeth through the skin. Koutaro moans louder, and Tetsuro starts thrusting harder, faster. He knows he is hitting that sweet spot Koutaro reserves for when he is exploring with his fingers. But he also knows that, even though it's a weird angle, he can hit it during sex. It took him months of practice, and the first time it happened, Koutaro came instantly. Nowadays, it takes more than that to unravel his boyfriend. Most of the time, he finishes him with his hands or mouth after his own orgasm.

Today seems no different. Tetsuro doesn't have the same stamina he had in his first years of college. But Koutaro has  _ more _ . He tries to concentrate on not finishing too fast. He mouths at Koutaro's earlobe and jaw. Koutaro squirms with choirs of  _ please please, Tetsu, please.  _ Tetsuro holds him down with strong hands. Not strong enough when he sucks at Koutaro's sweet spot behind his ear, and he tenses, making it hard for Tetsuro to hold it in any longer.

"I-I'm coming." He breathes against Koutaro's neck.

"Bite me," Koutaro whispers breathlessly in his ear. In the midst of his orgasm, Tetsuro grinds into his boyfriend hard as he bites the muscle-filed space above his left clavicle. The taste of blood doesn't bring any bad memories back because as soon as he is about to apologize, he hears a moan and can feel Koutaro's ejaculation on his torso. He licks the wound clean and makes a mental note to cure it later.

"I guess you do have a teeth kink, huh?" He grins, a droplet of blood escaping his tongue when he cleans his lips.

"You are a very hot vampire, Tetsu." Koutaro smiles lopsidedly. Tetsuro barks a laugh. Koutaro can be an idiot sometimes, but he is his idiot.

[](https://twitter.com/abo_gadro)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
